pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aura
Aura is the singular form of spiritual energy present throughout the Universe. Though it is described in modern times as the essence of every living creature, in truth, it is actually the force that sustains the entire Universe and every being in it, both animate and inanimate. It can be credited as the very substance that holds the Universe together and prevents it from falling into chaos. History There are a number of theories detailing how Aura was created, none of which have been proven by any means, be it spiritual or scientific. The largest question raised was if Aura created , or if Arceus created Aura. It is believed by many that Arceus is the only living being in existence who holds intimate knowledge behind the creation of Aura. However, there is no expectation that He will disclose such information at his leisure. From all available information, it can be agreed that after His birth, Arceus used the powers of Aura to create and maintain the Universe. The Four Types There are four distinct types of Aura in the Universe, collectively known as "The Four Types". All of them serve individual, yet interconnected roles in sustaining all universal beings. Aura Aura is the first and most basic type, which holds jurisdiction over a large majority of universal beings. This type, in turn, is separated into a total of sixteen sub-types, known as Forms. Each Form holds jurisdiction over a certain universal being. For example, Water Aura concerns the being of water, Fire Aura concerns the being of fire, Grass Aura concerns the being of plants, and so on and so forth. One to two Forms are also used as an innate Affinity by Pokémon. Fairy Aura Fairy Aura is the second type and has the unique power of rejuvenating living beings, possibly even bringing them back from the dead. It was specifically used by Arceus to create the Universe, and is now responsible for binding all other Aura types together. Due to some Pokémon using it as at least one of their innate Affinities, it is sometimes mistaken as another Form for basic Aura. However, Fairy Aura is completely separate from basic Aura due to its unique properties and capabilities. Dark Aura Dark Aura is the third type and serves as the antithesis to Fairy Aura. It has the unique power of corrupting universal beings, and can even kill them through highly focused amounts of its power. Like Fairy Aura, it is completely separate from basic Aura even though Pokémon hold it as at least one of their Affinities. Aura Breaker Aura Breaker is the fourth and final type, which serves as the force that maintains the balance between the powers of Fairy Aura and Dark Aura as they struggle for control over the Universe. Because it has yet to be seen or demonstrated, there is great controversy over its existence, and for now, it is officially classified a theory in the studies of Auracraft. Auracraft Auracraft is the practice of studying, understanding, and using the powers of Aura for a variety of measures. Once common in ancient times, the number of practitioners has dramatically decreased due to the rise of technology and industrialization. In the modern age, the school of Auracraft has a moderate presence in society, but people rarely follow it in favor of current sports such as Pokémon battling. Category:JF World Category:Aura